<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yeet by tdragonxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554445">yeet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdragonxx/pseuds/tdragonxx'>tdragonxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladrones de Pelucas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jared Cojo, Nadim Calvo, Piratas Tontos, post-Reinos, se menciona al Calvo, ¿523? i don't know her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdragonxx/pseuds/tdragonxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La tripulación del Sueño de Justicia juega a imitarse los unos a los otros. Alguien acaba por la borda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladrones de Pelucas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yeet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Agradecimientos a la Cumbre (María, Julia y Alba) y a la neurona que compartimos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las estrellas brillaban, divertidas.</p>
<p>Quizá porque la imagen del —ahora cojo— capitán de rodillas en la cubierta no podía ser otra cosa menos que graciosa. Quizá porque sabían <em>qué</em> iba a ocurrir con el rubio.</p>
<p>Todo había sido culpa de Rick.</p>
<p>Desapareció de la cubierta sin que nadie, ni siquiera Collen, se diera cuenta. Antes de que pudieran preguntar por él, había vuelto. Todos los antiguos piratas lo miraron, confundidos y frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>—Rick, ¿qué…?</p>
<p>—Hola, soy Sabir —dijo, mostrando (como si los pudieran ignorar) los anillos que decoraban sus manos. Jared juraba que no veía sus dedos y que Rick había pasado de ser puro músculo a ser oro—. Y soy el señor más guapo, apuesto y <em>sexy </em>de Marabilia.</p>
<p>La risa de Sabir rompió el silencio del barco.</p>
<p>—¡Diles, Rickon! —gritó—. Pero, te equivocas: de Marabilia no, de <em>todos </em>los continentes. —Tayeb, a su lado, suspiró. Sabir le miró—. Esto no se apuesta, es un hecho.</p>
<p>Y así, como en esa tripulación no necesitaban motivo para hacer algo, dio comienzo la noche en la que todos se imitaron unos a otros. Sin necesidad de palabras, todos corrieron a buscar lo necesario para convertirse en uno de sus compañeros. (Jared, aguantando la risa, se quedó en su sitio. No, él no necesitaba nada más de lo que ya tenía).</p>
<p>Sabir apareció con una peluca en la cabeza y con gritos y risas del resto. Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro muy largo.</p>
<p>—Estoy rodeada de bellacos.</p>
<p>—¡SABIR! —El grito de Kay fue inmediato—. Eso es <em>muy </em>viejo, ¿te puedes actualizar?</p>
<p>—¿Sabéis qué es peor? —continuó, ignorando a la muchacha—. Que tengo, <em>tenía, </em>un padre gilipollas. Bueno, eso, y… —Sabir cerró los ojos— calvo.</p>
<p>—Como Nadim —dijo Rick.</p>
<p>Por tradición, todo el Sueño de Justicia gritó «¡Nadim calvo!». Antes de que el susodicho pudiera quejarse, pegar al que tuviera más cerca o tirarse por la borda, Kay levantó los brazos («¡Voy, voy!», susurró). Ella también había ido corriendo a donde guardaban todas las pelucas saqueadas del que, por desgracia, había gobernado Dahes y cuyo nombre no se mencionaba en ese barco. Con una mirada triste y una peluca castaña y corta en la cabeza, se levantó.</p>
<p>—Se están metiendo conmigo —dijo, ojos clavados en los del capitán—, <em>bro</em>.</p>
<p>Jared estaba en el suelo, ahogándose de la risa. Nadim, aunque parecía querer matar a alguien, también reía. Ninguno creía que el capitán y su segundo de a bordo fueran personas serias ni temidas, pero la situación había empeorado desde que habían decidido llamarse «<em>bro</em>» mutuamente. (Comenzó un día en el que estaban Kay y Nadim en Dahes, tranquilos en palacio. De la nada, él se había sobresaltado y su única explicación ante la mirada atónita de la reina de Dahes fue: «Mi <em>bro</em> está en peligro»). Owain mantenía firmemente la teoría que, desde que Jared casi la palma, sus cerebros trabajaban para lo mínimo; el de Jared por la experiencia bastante cercana a la muerte, el de Nadim porque el estrés se lo había frito.</p>
<p>Sin darles tiempo a recuperarse de la risa, Gavin (con una peluca rubia <em>demasiado </em>larga) sacó un reloj de arena de uno de sus bolsillos.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, <em>bro. </em>—Ante la risa cada vez más alta e histérica de la tripulación, Gavin sacaba un reloj de arena tras otro.</p>
<p>—¡¿Pero dónde cojones los tiene escondidos?! —preguntó Jared, aún en el suelo e intentando coger aire.</p>
<p>—No preguntes —respondió Owain.</p>
<p> —¡Vive cada segundo, <em>bro</em>! —Siguió Gavin, acercándose a una Kay que intentaba aguantarse la risa. (Estaba fallando)—. La mayor lección que te dará la vida, <em>bro, </em>es que… ¡el tiempo no debe malgastarse! —Y, con ese grito, se abrió la camisa dramáticamente.</p>
<p>Costó varios minutos que la tripulación se recuperara de esa. La cubierta era una estampa de antiguos temidos piratas tirados en el suelo, ahogados de la risa y hablando a través de ella («¿Qué le ha puesto Harren a la comida?». «Es el espíritu del calvo, nos quiere matar. <em>Otra vez</em>». «Cabrones, la risa duele más que te atraviese un palo»).</p>
<p>Harren fue rápido una vez consiguieron cobrar la poca compostura que les quedaba. Iba de Tayeb, eso estaba clarísimo. Así que hizo lo obvio: se acercó a Sabir. A <em>Rick</em>-Sabir.</p>
<p>—¿Qué necesitas, guapo? —preguntó, sentándose en su regazo.</p>
<p>Con tranquilidad, como si no estuvieran todos perdiendo la cabeza, Rick se quitó uno de los muchos anillos que llevaba y se lo dio a Harren.</p>
<p>—A ti, bombón.</p>
<p>Collen gritó. Estaba en el suelo (había hecho como el capitán y ni se había molestado en levantarse), dando golpes a la cubierta de la risa. Antes de poder asimilar la escena —Harren de Tayeb en el regazo de Rick, su novio siguiéndole la corriente como si no pasara nada—, alguien le quitó la bandana de la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Bueno, esto ha sido entretenido —dijo la voz de Jared por encima de él—, pero parecéis principiantes. Mirad y aprended.</p>
<p>Todos se incorporaron y miraron al capitán, expectantes. No había ido corriendo a por pelucas. No había ido corriendo a por cualquier objeto ni a por nada de ropa. Las estrellas, como si supieran el futuro, brillaron un poco más para iluminar la escena en la cubierta.</p>
<p>Ocurrió rápido. Jared se ató la bandana de Collen a la cabeza. Se puso de cuclillas.</p>
<p>—No, espera… Demasiado alto. —Y así acabó en el agua.</p>
<p>Estrictamente hablando, primero acabó de rodillas. No dijo nada, y tampoco hizo falta. Llevaban demasiados años juntos para entenderse perfectamente sin palabras. Por eso, todos sabían que la mirada de Collen gritaba peligro, cuidado, corred, <em>huid</em>.</p>
<p>—Rick —murmuró.</p>
<p>Y fue lo único que hizo falta decir. El músculos del barco cogió al capitán y lo lanzó por la borda.</p>
<p>—¡OTRA VEZ NO! —gritó mientras se dirigía, de cabeza, al mar.</p>
<p>(Otra cosa que se había convertido en tradición recientemente: lanzar a Jared al agua cada vez que hacía el estúpido. Era frecuente. A veces Nadim iba tras él, porque las personas que mandaban en ese barco eran dos hombres que deberían dedicarse, en verdad, al mundo del espectáculo).</p>
<p>Nadim suspiró, asomándose a la barandilla con el resto.</p>
<p>—¡Rickon, cabrón! —El segundo de a bordo se llevó la mano a la boca, disimulando la risa que se le escapaba. Era de noche. Jared estaba en el agua, con la bandana de Collen aún en la cabeza. La vida de pirata llevaba a caminos sorprendentes—. ¿Nadim, gilipollas, te estás riendo?</p>
<p>—¡No, capitán!</p>
<p>—Mentiroso —gruñó—. Bueno, que sepáis que el agua está buenísima.</p>
<p>—No nos vamos a unir, Jared —contestó Collen, orgulloso—. Esta tripulación no es tan tonta como su capitán.</p>
<p>La carcajada del rubio se tuvo que oír en toda Marabilia. (Claro que eran tan tontos como él). Entre risas, lo subieron al barco. (Por mucho que lo tiraran por la borda, todos tenían un ojo puesto sobre el capitán). Collen le arrancó la bandana. (Para, después, colocársela <em>bien</em>).</p>
<p>Reían, porque su capitán estaba empapado. Reían, porque estaban todos disfrazados. Reían, porque aún tenían las pelucas robadas de Dahes. Reían, libres como la brisa y juntos como una familia. (Porque lo eran).</p>
<p>Las estrellas brillaban, risueñas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>